Le bonheur
by backura
Summary: Craig déprimait un peu, mais ses amis étaient là, et ils lui apportaient un véritable bonheur.


-Clyde ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Tweek s'inquiétait, il sait que tes parents sont absents, alors on est venus.

Depuis le matin même Craig manquait à l'appel du collège, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. De plus, comme il ne possédait pas de téléphone –cassé dans une énième crise de nerf- personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il s'absentait. Craig était si peu absent en cours que ça étonnait tout le monde lorsque ça arrivait, inquiétant ses amis sans nouvelles. Il avait bien son ordinateur pour envoyer des messages via les réseaux sociaux mais il ne l'avait pas allumé encore. C'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère au noël dernier. Cette dernière lui communiquait toujours de gentils mots, contrairement au reste de sa famille. Craig ne se sentait pas délaissé pour autant, ne prêtant plus attention à l'ambiance tendue de la maison dès qu'il y mettait les pieds. Sa bande était sa famille, son soutient, sa raison de vivre, et voir ses membres s'intéresser à lui à la moindre occasion lui apportait un bonheur suffisant. Il n'échangerait une sortie avec eux pour rien au monde.

-Et il est où, l'inquiet ?

-Avec Token, dehors. « Trop de pression dans la chambre d'un malade ».

-Imbécile… Va les rejoindre alors.

Bien que Craig appréciait la compagnie de son ami, il ne souhaitait pas le séparer des autres sous prétexte qu'une grippe le clouait au lit.

-Tu es encore fatigué ? On hésitait à passer un peu de temps avec toi. T'es tout seul jusqu'à quand ?

-Demain soir. La peste fait un concours.' Vous occupez pas de moi, ça va.

-Je sais. C'est Tweek qui insiste alors que tu dois seulement de reposer.

-Il est vraiment parano. Fais les monter.

Clyde alla passer le mot en criant par la fenêtre tandis que l'hôte se dressa enfin dans son lit, le dos contre le mur. Il entendit les pas de ses amis dans le salon puis l'escalier. Token débarqua en premier dans la chambre, un grand sourire, et tapa dans la main tendus du brun encore en pyjama, sans bonnet habituel, les joues rouges et les yeux épuisé. Puis le blondinet fit son apparition et approcha doucement tout en tremblotant

-T'as perdu ta belle gueule, Tucker, rigola Token en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du lit, au bout, dos à Clyde qui occupe déjà la droite.

-T'inquiète pas, je guéris vite ! Vous n'allez pas au stade ce soir ?

Clyde et Token se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Tweek, ce dernier étant resté debout près de la petit commode de nuit. Craig l'observa à son tour, intrigué par ce mutisme assez long.

-C'est moins drôle, sans toi, fini par dire le blondinet avant de se laisser couler au sol contre le lit, au niveau de Craig qui en profita pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en rigolant doucement.

-Vous êtes cool les gars.

Il sentait que pour lui le bonheur se trouvait dans ces moments si simples. Il se surprit à vouloir vivre ça encore et encore, plus longtemps, entouré de ces trois gars, dans un environnement familier et agréable.

-On va te préparer un truc à manger ! Proposa Token en tirant Clyde par le bras. Viens, tu connais mieux que moi les lieux.

Ils descendent au salon. Ces deux-là partis, le silence retomba dans la chambre. Cette situation s'explique du fait de la relation ambiguë que le malade tente d'entretenir avec le blond. Il avait déjà vécu quelque chose de semblable en primaire, lorsque tout le monde les catégorisaient sans raison. Depuis, l'eau coulait sous les ponts mais Craig perdait ses points de repères avec Tweek. Et celui-ci gardait à l'esprit les moments complices qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble sans pour autant vouloir leu donner une quelconque signification.

-Ca va Tweek ?

Cette main parcourant ses cheveux, il l'appréhendant et la désirait à chaque fois que son chemin croisait celui du brun.

-Tweek… Excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû…

Le concerné ne pensa même plus à l'action de son ainé, quelques jours auparavant, le présent le préoccupait d'avantage. Mais il gardait toujours cette nuit-là en tête. Lorsque, sur un coup de tête, Clyde et Token avaient décidés de faire du camping. En réalité ce coup de tête était monté de toute pièce par le noir. Il avait parié que s'ils dormaient chacun dans une tente le blond finirait tôt ou tard dans celle de Craig. Ce qui, bien sûr, arriva. Déjà un peu malade, en phase de dépression aussi, Craig manquait d'affection à ce moment-là, et pour ne pas arranger le tout il se rendait compte de l'importance de Tweek et de sa dépendance vis çà vis de lui.

-D-De quoi tu parles ? Tu es malade, repose toi.

-Il faudrait que je prenne une douche aussi…

Craig attendait une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami, car vu son état, aller prendre une douche approchait de l'impossible. Plusieurs dizaine de seconde passèrent avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de l'inquiétude réelle du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est juste une grippe, hein.

-N-Non… C'est… C'est à cause de moi.

Le brun souffla devant l'idiotie de son ami.

-Tu m'as injecté la grippe ?

-On…On a…

-Et tu es malade, toi ?

-Non.

-Donc ça ne vient pas de toi.

Craig se désola de ne pas pouvoir admirer les yeux brillant de larmes de son petit protégé, et ses clignements de stresse, persuadé d'être fautif. Il n'avait pas prêté attention mais son ami triturait une manche de sa chemise, celle-ci comportant 6boutons au lieu de 7. Celui du milieu manquait. De plus des rougeurs marquaient le creux de son cou. Bref, « trop de pression ».

-Tu crois qu'ils s'en sortent ? lui lance le brun.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répond.

-Vas voir ce qu'ils font.

Se voulant autoritaire, le malade parvient à faire bouger son ami, principalement dans le but de penser à autre chose et mettre fin à cette ambiance tordue… S'il le pouvait Craig ne cesserait de caresser la chevelure du blondinet, et il s'agripperait d'avantage à lui. Bien sur, son bon sens lui interdisait. Tweek vivait déjà difficilement entre l'école, l'institut qui l'aidait médicalement, le stress, ses parents, ses amis… et cette foutue relation incomplète. Il ne parlait pas de ses sentiments, ses désirs, et évitait le sujet avec minutie. Ce prendre la tête ne l'intéressait pas et son corps l'effrayait, depuis sa poussé de croissance exiguë. Tweek devenait définitivement un agité du bocal, par ce que toute son enfance personne ne lui expliquait, personne ne le protégeait, personne ne l'écoutait. Les média brutalisés son cerveau à coup de terrorisme, de guerre, de viols… Et pour couronner le tout, des gnomes le pourchassaient sans cesse depuis qu'il ne portait plus de slip. Quand à Craig, sa petit déprime prenait de l'ampleur, ne saisissant pas la cause et encore moins la manière de guérir. Ses amis se doutaient de quelque chose, mais l'ambiance familiale se détériorant, ils ne pouvaient pas changer grand-chose…

Craig s'amusa à la vue du petit repas préparé par ses amis. Il savait réussis à trouver du jambon en tranche et une poêlé de légumes qui trainaient surement au fond du frigo. Il avait si peu fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait que le brun ne se rappelait pas le contenu du garde fraicheur. A cause de son état, il n'avait même pas pu profiter de l'absence de ses parents pour manger devant la télé, prendre un long bain de deux heures ou bien jouer jusqu'à très tard sur la console du salon. Tantôt il vit froid, tantôt il avait chaud. Les frissons accompagnant tout ça, avec encombrement des voix respiratoire et mal de tête puissant. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il souhaitait appeler un médecin ni ses amis, histoire d'informer. Ca, les garçons lui reprocheraient bien assez tôt.

-Alors, tu te décides à manger ? Questionna Clyde, impatient. Je vais devoir aller à l'entrainement après.

-C'est pas demain ?

-Je parle du poker. On a rendez-vous avec Token.

-Ok, profitez alors.

Craig se sent soudainement très épuisé, frissonnant, et devenant un peu plus pâle. Les trois autres arrêtèrent tous mouvements et le fixèrent –inquiets- alors qu'il coupait sa tranche de viande avec lenteur.

-Craig… Ça va ?

Tweek trouva stupide de poser une question pareille mais il préférait ça au silence. Le concerné releva la tête et esquissa un sourire forcé, accompagné d'une faible réponse positive. Bien qu'il ne souhaite pas monopoliser ses amis en les inquiétant, son état ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de se faire du mouron.

-On peut aussi repousser notre soirée tu sais ?Il suffit de prévenir Stan et Cartman, tenta Token.

-Non, allez-y.

-T'as vus ta tête de zombi ?

-Clyde, c'est gentil mais je préfère me reposer que de vous avoir dans les pattes.

-Ok, je vois. On repassera alors.

Le sportif lui fit signe et passa la porte avant de s'arrêter et faire signe aux deux autres. Ceux-ci l'imitant, et ils quittèrent la demeure.

Craig se sentit soulager à l'idée de pouvoir poser l'assiette et s'allonger pour profiter d'un énième repos. Il se dit qu'ç son prochain réveil il prendrait le temps de filer à la douche. Mais il venait tout juste de s'enfouir sous la couette que déjà du bruit retentissait en bas, la porte claqua. Quelqu'un montait l'escalier tandis que les larmes coulaient en sillonnant ses joues, signe que la grippe n'était pas prête de s'en aller. Il ne sut dire si le retour de Tweek l'étonnait ou non. Ce dernier bredouilla une excuse avant de se rendre une nouvelle fois à son chevet.

-Tu es vraiment très malade, Craig.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Je veux ne pas te laisser tout seul. Tu te soignes au moins ?

Le blond déduit que non d'après l'expression fautive de son ami, alors il sorti une boite de médicament récupéré à la hâte chez lui.

-Prends au moins ça.

Il tendit un cachet et chercha le verre d'eau accompagnant le fastidieux repas. Craig se força à le prendre pour faire plaisir à l'autre.

-Tu t'en vas après ?

-Non. Je reste avec toi…Je… Je ne veux pas… Que tu meures...

Le brun laissa échapper un sourire face à cette niaiserie et déploya son bras dans le but que Tweek lui saisissent la main, ce qu'il comprit un peu tard mais fit quand même.

-Tweek…

-Craig ?

-Merci Tweek.

Le blond regarda son ami plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il ne bougea plus, figé dans ses draps, les yeux clos et la respiration forte. Quelle idée de ne pas se soigner dans un moment pareil !

Tweek le détailla longtemps, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Son thorax se soulevant régulièrement, sa pâleur accompagnée de sueur froide, et son visage grimaçant de mal être. Pour autant, le blond le trouva attendrissant, souhaitant même pouvoir le protéger de tout son être, mais qu'est-ce que son faible petit être pouvait faire pour protéger son ami si fort ? Il ne se sentit démuni face à une maladie si commune… Puis il réalisa qu'il devait prévenir ses parents qu'il resterait pour lui nuit avec son meilleur ami, quitte à devoir se lever plus tôt pour filer chez lui avant d'aller en cours. Les cours, d'ailleurs, l'empêcherait de prendre soin de Craig et s'assurer que tout va bien… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas les sécher non plus, au risque d'en prendre pour son grade de tous les côtés.

Sortant de sa bulle, le blond fit un tout d'horizon, inspectant la chambre histoire de se changer les idées et éventuellement trouver quelque chose pour faire plaisir à son camarade si tôt réveillé à nouveau. Il se décida à tirer le lit tiroir, installé depuis quelques années pour plus de simplicité lorsque les invités désiraient dormir. Bien sûr, le matelas ne possédait qu'une alaise, ce qui laisser deux choses : Dormir dans le froid ou bien fouiller la maison.

Intelligemment, Tweek tira les tiroirs de la commode de Craig en espérant trouver ce qu'il voulait, ne trouva d'utile qu'un pyjama de raid racer, et des slips, beaucoup trop, de quoi attirer les gnomes… ! Il referma sèchement le tiroir en sentant son cœur palpiter de peur de voir un de ces petits êtres horribles…

Il souffla un grand coup et se prépara à la même épreuve autre part dans la maison. Mais où ?

C'est dans la chambre de Ruby qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait qu'à lui piquer sa couette et son coussin. Ni une ni deux le matelas était prêt à le recevoir. Seulement, la nuit ne s'annonçait pas encore.

Tweek s'affaira à faire ses devoirs, ce qu'il put, ayant oublié un livre dans son casier, puis il dessina un peu d'ennui, écrivit quelques notes sans intérêt et finis par réellement s'ennuyer. S'occuper de Craig demeurait sa priorité, mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et il dû attendre plusieurs heures, à la nuit tombée, pour revoir enfin son reflet dans les yeux bleu du malade. Ce dernier n'osait pas parler, s'inquiétant étrangement de sa capacité à pouvoir sortir de serait qu'un son audible, persuadé d'avoir dormi depuis la nuit des temps. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais pas pire non plus. Ce qui le gêné dans son sommeil se qualifiait d'un besoin urgent demandant la force de se lever jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-Tu as bien dormis ?

-Hum…

Sans dire un mot, Craig releva la couverture, dévoilant ses habits humides et la marque de sa silhouette collée au drap. Il réussit temps bien que mal à se hisser sur le bord, assit, les mains au visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu devrais te changer, Craig. Je vais refaire ton lit si tu veux.

-Hum… Douche…

Tweek tiqua à ce mot, mais au vus de la transpiration excessive de son ami, en effet, se rincer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-Ha ! Craig !

Réalisant qu'il avait laissé filer son ami, il accouru dans le couloir et passa la porte de la salle d'eau, dans laquelle le brun commençait à se dénuder, le bas à terre.

-Quoi ? Grogna le concerné ayant entendu son nom au loin, se tournant par la même occasion, face à l'autre.

Tweek se sentit gêné de l'interrompre dans son élan, mais son inquiétude dominait sur le reste alors il passa outre son embarra et s'avança pour lui saisir la main.

-Je vais t'aider.

-N'en profite pas…

Le blond se mit à rougir à cause de ce sous-entendu mais ne se laissa pas intimidé pour autant, attrapant le bas du t short pour lui retirer. A peine fut il tout nu que Craig fit une grimace de dégout effroyable avant de se jeter à la cuvette pour y pencher le visage le plus rapidement possible, prit d'un haut le cœur insupportable et rongé par des gargouillé incessant. Immédiatement, l'autre s'accroupit derrière son dos et posa ses mains sur ses épaules dans le but de le rassurer.

-Tu veux vomir ?

-T'as les mains froides…Aaahh… Je déteste êtres malade…

Malgré ses hauts le cœur insoutenable, rien ne sortait, il ne pouvait que je contenter de tenir la cuvette dans ses mains et attendre patiemment que ça passe. Tweek saisit un peignoir qu'il mit sur le dos du malade et s'accroupit de nouveau à côté de lui.

-Ton état empire…

-Une fois que ce sera sorti ça ira mieux…

Son corps frissonnait sans arrêt et sa fièvre ne l'idée pas à faire disparaitre son mal de crâne. Ce qui devait être une courte visite à la douche allait s'éterniser en une très longue attente au prêt du WC… Tweek disait vrai, son état empirait, mais ce n'était pas si mauvais signe, pour lui ça signifiait que sa maladie épuisait la panoplie d'armes face à ses anticorps qui luttaient avec ferveur. En lançant un regard sur le blondinet il se rendit compte de sa posture si faible et s'en voulut de paraitre aussi vulnérable devant lui.

-Je… Je vais me doucher.

Il inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de se relever et mettre les pieds dans le bac de la douche. Le froid lui mordait la peau encore parcourue de frisson, alors il jeta rapidement le peignoir et mit l'eau chaude en route pour se délecter d'un moment de chaleur, sentant chaque goutte perler sur son corps, se relaxant autant que possible. Pendant ce temps, Tweek le regardait à travers les vitres teintées, assit sur le toilette, souhaitant secrètement que cette douche puisse rincer son corps de toute maladie, que son ami en ressorte vivifié, sans plus aucun mal. Cependant, il n'était pas bête et savait pertinemment qu'à ce stade seul un traitement et du repos pouvait l'aider à se rétablir, alors il patientait en se triturant les doigts et son haut de pyjama.

Il voyait la silhouette embuée du brun gesticuler en se savonnant. L'observer ainsi le mettait mal à l'aise, se donnant l'impression d'espionner son ami, mais il profitait aussi de cette occasion pour inspecter ses formes et se comparer à elles, honteux de lui-même, de ses bras fins, ses jambes sans force, son corps frêle digne d'une fillette… Craig le consolait toujours en expliquant que ses muscles lui servaient à se battre, et que Tweek n'avait pas besoin de se battre car c'était un garçon gentil et attentionné. Parfois le blond le prenait mal, ayant l'impression d'être assimilé à une princesse dans toute sa fragilité. Il souhaitait avoir une carrure importante lui aussi.

L'eau s'arrêtait enfin de couler et la porte vitrée s'ouvrait à peine pour laisser passer une main ouverte. Sans avoir le temps de demander de quoi s'essuyer, Tweek lui donnait déjà la serviette de bain dans laquelle il s'enroula rapidement. Craig se frotta énergiquement avant de jeter son dévolu sur le peignoir, peu pressé de retourner s'habiller dans sa chambre.

-Tu devrais sécher tes cheveux.

-Hum… Pas la force…

Réactif, le blond bondit et tapota le « trône » pour inciter son ami à prendre place, ce qu'il fit avec hésitation. Craig le fixait d'un regard étrange, comme animé d'une détermination sans faille, et ne pipait mot, laissant l'autre chercher l'appareil dans le plus grand des calmes. Si tôt le sèche cheveux trouvé, il le brancha et l'allumer sans perdre un instant, car il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'efficacité thermique face au corps refroidit attendant sagement sa séance de séchage.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui, Tweek croisa son regard et stressa tout à coup à l'idée d'avoir pris l'initiative de sécher les cheveux du garçon avec lequel il ne souhaitait pas avoir la moindre situation ambiguë, cependant, l'appareil à la main, déjà en route, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa proposition, alors il brandit la chose sur le dessus de la chevelure ébène.

La chaleur arracha un énorme frisson au corps du malade qui ne put qu'apprécier la température et s'apaiser à son contact. Comme il semblait adorer ça, Tweek fit durer la séance le plus longtemps possible, puis il dû mettre fin au moment de répit du brun, le ramena à la dure réalité. Soufflant fortement, il se releva dans le but de mettre son pyjama propre et se faufila rapidement au chaud sous sa couette alors que son ami rangeait la salle de bain avant de le rejoindre dans la chambre.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le blond.

-Ouai… ça va. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Ils s'inquièteront à la place des tiens alors ! Je déteste te savoir malade. C'est si rare.

-Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas immortel… Je vais dormir, Tweek…

-Dors bien.

Tweek ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la respiration bruyante de son ami, effrayé à l'idée de ne plus les entendre. Puis la fatigue l'engourdi et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

La nuit fut paisible, silencieuse, longue et reposante pour le malade qui n'ouvrit les yeux qu'après midi passé. A son réveil il chercha de suite le verre d'eau sur sa commode pour hydrater sa bouche pâteuse, et tâtonna machinalement le lit d'appoint, vide. Avant même de faire le bilan sur son état de santé –s'étant amélioré-, Craig se questionna sur la disparition de son ami, s'il en avait eu marre d'attendre son réveil, ou s'il avait dû rentrer chez lui, sans prendre la peine de ranger le lit. N'étant pas dans les habitudes de Tweek, il devait sans doute être au toilette ou au rez de chaussé en train de grignoter quelques gâteaux pour le petit déjeuner. Ni une ni deux, le brun voulu s'en assurer et se leva d'un bon, un peu trop rapide, car sa vision se troubla un instant et les murs tanguaient autours de lui. Il oubliait la raison de son alitement, ne prenant pas en compte son mal de tête persistant et le peu de force lui permettant de tenir debout. Il patienta le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis entreprit sa marche en direction de la cuisine. L'escalier fut une épreuve de plus, mais, bien accroché à la rambarde, il descendit doucement et surement. Le bruit dans la cuisine le stoppa à mi-hauteur.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Tweek en se montrant dans l'encadrement de la porte, une assiette avec des toasts grillés à la main.

Craig n'émit qu'un faible grognement avant de poursuivre sa descente pour le rejoindre dans la pièce. Là, il s'assit à table et regarda son ami s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner. D'habitude ses parents, levés depuis longtemps, avaient déjà tout préparé et il se contentait de piocher dans ce qui se présentait devant lui. Le blond vînt lui apporter les toasts en question ainsi qu'un paquet de céréales aux miels, les préférées de son meilleur ami. Il chercha également deux verres et une brique de jus de fruits.

-Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, pour le petit déjeuner.

-Vu l'heure c'est plutôt un repas qu'il faudrait… Merci, Tweek.

-Heu… Craig…

Tweek s'approcha pour s'installer face à lui et adopta une mine gênée et rougie. L'une de ses main tripotait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre serrait son haut. Le stresse montait, mais Craig ne réagit pas pour autant, d'abord habitué, puis fatigué, souhaitant ne pas avoir à réfléchir sur quoi que ce soit. Cette journée allait devoir se dérouler dans l'instant présent sans nécessité une quelconque réflexion au risque de choper un sacré mal de crâne.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment… Mais… C-Craig…

-Tu penses encore à « ça » ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais le sujet n'était pas très éloigné, alors son ami fut d'avantage gêné, à s'en mâchouiller la lèvre inférieure. Etait-ce si facile de lire en lui ?

-On s'est embrassé, tu ne m'as pas rendu malade, ok ?

-Heu… N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je… ! Heu… J'aimerai le faire… encore… justement…

Impossible pour Craig de voir le visage cramoisie de Tweek, la tête baissé au maximum, les bras tendus, poings serrés sur ses cuisses, une scène peu ordinaire mais allant comme un gant à la petite boule de stresse. Le brun dû laisser sa phrase résonner dans son crâne pour en capter tous les sens, et la conclusion ne fut pas tardif. Il se leva de sa chaise et approcha le blond dans le but de faire pression au sommet de sa tête pour qu'il ose relever le menton, ce qu'il fit difficilement.

-Tu m'as trop dorloté, Tweek.

Ce fut la celle chose qu'il trouva à dire, rendant muet son ami qui ne parvint pas à saisir le rapport. Il venait de se déclarer, ce n'était pas rien.

-Tu as pris le temps de t'occuper de moi comme personne ne l'a fait, et je sais que je suis important pour toi, tu me l'as prouvé souvent. Tu sais, ce moment-là, passés avec toi, avec Clyde et Token, avec chacun d'entre vous, c'est un véritable bonheur, et je ne veux pas gâcher ça…

-Je suis amoureux de toi, lâcha de suite l'autre, comme un avertissement, craignant aussi de ne plus jamais pouvoir prononcer de tels mots face à lui. J-Je t'aime… sincèrement…je crois…peut être...

Le brun ne put empêcher l'autre de baisser la tête et cacher ainsi son visage, gêné, honteux, alors il s'approcha encore pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une telle déclaration, Craig n'avait même pas sentit son cœur se débattre à l'entente de ces mots alors qu'il aurait dû ressentir de l'étonnement, une grande joie, ou bien un sentiment similaire provoquant un tressautement dans ses bayements. Au lieu de ça, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir calculé le blond, d'avoir entendu une phrase banale se contentant de résonner en écho dans sa tête, le mettant mal à l'aise.

-Tu es gentil, Tweek, fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

-J-Je sais…

Il se laissa enserré par son meilleur ami, son amoureux, sans savoir qu'elle réaction adopter, notamment du fait du peu de répondant dont faisait preuve le brun, non pas sans excuse, affaibli par la maladie, pris au dépourvue…

-Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, déclara enfin Craig suite à un moment de silence durant lequel le temps sembla stoppé.

Mais cette phrase ne convainc pas du tout à l'autre qui le rejeta aussitôt, cessant leur étreinte, relevant la tête pour lui faire face avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-J-Je veux sortir avec toi, qu'on sorte ensemble pour de vrai… Pas… Pas que tu m'aimes…juste « beaucoup »…

-Il faut que je m'assoie.

Tweek devint alors inquiet, mettant instantanément sa déclaration au second plan, n'ayant même pas demandé à son ami qu'il se sentait mieux. Peut-être qu'il devait se rendre à l'hôpital pour de bon.

Craig senti son corps s'engourdir et réclamer de la nourriture avec insistance, alors il attrapa l'assiette de toast beurrés d'une main, le poignet du blond de l'autre et installa le tout sur le canapé, se laissant échoir de tout son poids sur le matelas. Adossé, il pencha la tête en arrière avant d'y passer ses mains, baillant au passage, frottant son visage pour s'éveiller un peu plus. Il ne tenait plus debout. Tweek, à sa droite, ramenait déjà ses genoux contre son torse en les entourant de ses bras, l'air apeuré et peu sûr de lui. Son cerveau bouillonnait avec force, agrémenté d'une bonne dose de stresse et de culpabilité. Puis il observa Craig saisir son petit déjeuner, le regarder sous tous les angles, puis l'amener à sa bouche pour croquer un morceau.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Tweek grimaça fortement, sachant pertinemment que son téléphone se remplissait de messages et d'appels concernant son absence… Il n'en dit rien pour autant. Alors il continua à observer son ami grignoter le petit déjeuner, espérant qu'il daigne discuter de ses sentiments.

-Tu vas être punis.

-Tu es plus important qu'une punition, répondit-il du tac au tac une soudaine confiance en lui.

-Me dire ça maintenant… Ce n'est pas dans l'urgence non plus…

-Je… l'ai réalisé cette nuit. A quel point… je suis attaché à toi…

Craig déposa l'assiette vide sur la table basse, et en profita pour attraper le plaid posé sur l'accoudoir, histoire de se couvrir un peu, toujours frissonnant, et se calla contre ce dernier avant d'ouvrir les bras et invité le blond à le rejoindre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Tweek osa le rejoindre en s'asseyant entre ses jambes, dos à lui, puis Craig l'attira contre lui et les recouvrit tous deux de la couverture. Une fois bien mise en place, il passa de nouveau ses bras autours de son protégé et releva les genoux pour se coller tout contre le blond qui se contenta de se laisser faire sans vraiment comprendre la réaction du brun, mais il savait que l'explication viendrait, et ça ne tarda guère.

-Tu es adorable.

\- Arrêtes… Je ne suis pas une fille…

-Tu sais ce que « adorable » veut dire ? C'est être « digne d'être aimer ».

-Alors tu es plus adorable que moi.

-Uhm… Je ne veux pas briser notre amitié… J'aime que vous soyez tous là pour moi.

-Donc tu n'aies pas amoureux de moi… C'est ça ?

Le brun resserra d'avantage sa prise et approcha furtivement sa bouche près de l'oreille cramoisie se présentant sous son nez.

-Ca m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas encore senti.

Tweek s'interrogea un court moment sur ce qu'il devait sentir puis se rendit compte que ce qu'il devait sentir se trouver en bas du dos. Il se poussa d'un coup, brisant leur étreinte et constata de quoi il s'agissait et jeta un regard plein de gêne au concerné qui se contenta de répondre avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne te raconte pas quand tu es venu me trouver dans ma tente… C'était oppressant.

-Ça ne veut rien dire… C-C'est une réaction physique…

Le brun rigola, pointa un doigt sur sa propre tempe puis vers le blond qui eut du mal à saisir l'image et attrapa de nouveau sa proie pour l'approcher de lui en lui faisant face.

-J'ai envie de te garder avec moi, de prendre soin de toi, que tu me regarde tout le temps. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais en tout cas je tiens à toi et je ne veux te partager avec personne. Mais je ne veux surtout pas perdre ça…

Craig se sentait agréablement bien, sous la chaleur textile et surtout humaine qu'émanait son blondine adoré, le visage fourré dans sa nuque bouillante, appréciant ce moment de répit. Il sentit les palpitations de son cœur battre fort et chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Malgré ça il trouva ce moment comme étant l'un des plus agréables de toute sa vie. Rien à voir avec les câlins de sa petite sœur, ni même ceux, rares, échangé avec quelques conquêtes féminines, rien à voir avec ces moments en famille, pour les fêtes par exemple, pendant lesquelles l'ambiance est si apaisante… Il respirait l'odeur du blond, un soupçon de café, bien sûr, il captait sa chaleur, touchait son corps si frêle et l'enserrait avec dureté. Il serait resté comme ça des heures entières si le vibreur incessant du téléphone du blond ne mettait pas fin à leur moment privilégié. Enfoncé dans la poche de son pantalon en toile, il vibrait désagréablement entre leurs deux corps.

-Décroche, lui somma le brun sans pour autant se décoller de lui, rendant l'approche du téléphone difficile, mais réalisable.

-C'est mon père…

\- Réponds-lui.

-Il va me dire de rentrer. Si je ne le fais pas il va venir ici. Ils savent que je suis resté là cette nuit…

-Si tu ne réponds pas il viendra aussi.

N'ayant pas beaucoup d'options, Tweek accepta l'appel entrant et il s'en suivit un échange à base de morales, punitions et menaces. Pour autant, son père accepta de ne pas venir le chercher de force, sachant le jeune Tucker malade, et ayant obtenu de son fils qu'il rattraperait les cours manqués et se surchargerait de punitions. Lorsqu'enfin le blond pu mettre fin à la conversation, son visage se renfrogna et il maudit intérieurement sa famille et lui-même pour être tous si peu confiants en eux.

-Privé de sorties ?

-Hum…Privé de tout.

Tweek laissa choir son téléphone à terre juste avant que le brun ne resserre son emprise, les collant définitivement l'un à l'autre. Craig en profita pour déposer quelques baisers sur la nuque de l'autre, lui arrachant frissons et couinements de surprise.

-Craig…Tu es encore malade… ?

-J'ai mal à la tête, et je suis congelé.

-Quoi ?! Il faut te mettre au chaud alors !

Très réactif, Tweek tenta de se dégager dans l'optique de récupérer une couette dans la chambre et le couvrir d'avantage, cependant il ne parvint pas à s'extirper totalement des grippes du prédateur et se retrouva saisie par les hanches, à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Craig rigolait, avec une mine joueuse malgré les cernes se creusant sous ses yeux, il semblait nager dans le bonheur, et le voir si « radieux » fit plaisir à son ami, et lui rappela à quel point ils étaient devenus proche ces dernières années, et à quel point il aimait voir ce visage souriant.

-Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

-Je ne me pose pas la question…

Craig fit glisser ses mains plus bas, sur les cuisses, et plongea son regard dans un échange intense, face à un garçon montrant de réel sentiments amoureux auquel il se sentait incapable de répondre, simplement par ce que son cerveau ramait et refusait de faire le moindre calcul, lui donnant l'impression qu'une bataille se déroulait dans son crâne… Puis il songea à cet instant, réalisant sa faiblesse, que Tweek pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

-Mais si tu me forces un peu, je pourrais peut être t'apporter une réponse.

-« Te forcer » ?

Tweek s'interrogea un court instant puis la solution lui parut évidente. Ni une ni deux, il se pencha et embrassa le brun. D'abord rapidement, leur deuxième échange dura plus longtemps, puis il tenta –bien que novice- de mettre la langue, puisque tout le monde n'en disait que du bien, ils ne détesteraient probablement pas. Sa tentative fut fructueuse, Craig participa avec ardeur et finit même par en redemander en saisissant sa nuque pour lui montrer son désir d'approfondir leur échange. Cela dura un instant, puis le blond commença à sentir la chaleur monter en lui, alors il s'éloigna un peu, mettant fin à leur baisers, pour éviter d'être trop gêné. Mais ça ne changea en rien le fait qu'il avait expressément envie de son ami…

-Ca m'étonne que tu puisses m'embrasser comme ça, remarqua Craig.

-Je… Ce n'est pas spécialement agréable… Mais c'est avec toi…

-Je n'aime pas non plus, mais ça me donne sérieusement envie de te dévorer.

Il n'en fallut pas plus que le rouge monte aux jours du concerné.

-Je crois que je vais me rendormir… déclara subitement le brun.

-Tu devrais remonter dans ton lit alors, tu as froid en plus.

-'Pas un problème ça.

Tweek –qui n'aimait pas beaucoup dormir- se laissa diriger par son ami et fini par lui servir de couverture, couché sur son ventre, le visage contre son torse. En un court instant, Craig dormait paisiblement.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla de nouveau, en milieu d'après-midi, il vit le blond descendre l'escalier avec ses affaires d'un air rêveur, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Craig se remémorait sa déclaration, le fait qu'il devait donner une réponse, positive ou négative, du moins de façon clair et pas seulement basée sur un baiser ou un câlin. Il fallait qu'il lui donne son ressenti, tant que son mal de crâne disparaissait et que ses courbatures soient moins douloureuses. Il passa une main sur son front et écarta le plaid ainsi que la couette probablement rajouté durant son sommeil, à fin de se relever contre l'accoudoir et se confronter au regard de Tweek.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Non. Je viens de finir mes devoirs, alors j'ai rangé un peu… Tes parents arrivent à quelle heure ?

-Pas avant huit heures…

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester aussi tard.

-Ca va mieux, j'ai moins mal à la tête. Hum…Tweek… ?

Le concerné s'approcha du canapé et pencha la tête sur le côté l'air surprit.

-Qu'est ce… qui changerait si on sortait ensemble ?

Le blond avait fait mille et un scénarios dans sa tête à l'occasion de cet instant, du moment où il leur faudrait changer leur relation pour quelque chose de plus intime, les gestes qui changeraient, les paroles en plus, le point de vue des autres, de leurs amis… tout ! C'est pourquoi il parvint à répondre assez rapidement :

-On se verrait plus souvent seuls, je penserai encore plus à toi, mais tu penseras à moi aussi ! Je me sentirai heureux, et toi aussi j'espère ! On dormirait dans une même tente, on se parlerait de façon plus… on pourrait s'embrasser, comme tout à l'heure… et… et…on…

Craig rigola doucement en découvrant que son ami avait pensé à tout bien avant lui, et le voir tout rouge, tête baissée, les mains serrant le bas de son sweet… Adorable ! Il s'amusa à le gêner d'avantage en rajoutant :

-Et on ferait des choses cochonnes ! Hein !

-H-heuu…. O-Oui…Enfin… Si…Si tu veux bien… de moi…

-Tweek, viens là, tu es cramoisi ! demanda-t-il en ouvrant les bras pour l'enserrer si tôt assit près de lui. Dis-moi, pour qu'elles raisons pourrions-nous ne plus nous entendre ?

-J-Je sais pas… Peut-être… que mon corps ne te plaira pas…

-Pppff ! Tu te complexe tout seul là. Moi je pensais plutôt au fait que je sois facilement irritable, que m'avoir sur le dos toute la journée ne doit pas être passionnant.

-On ne s'est jamais disputé pour de vrai, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble et on s'amuse tout le temps. Tu n'as jamais été méchant avec moi…

-C'est vrai. Sortons ensemble alors.

Tweek se retourna et serra Craig contre lui de toutes ses forces et pendant de longues minutes durant lesquelles le brun ne cessa de lui caresser doucement le dos et la tête.

Craig pensait avoir tout le bonheur dont il pouvait se permettre de profiter, mais à sa grande surprise, le bonheur que lui procura Tweek au quotidien fut infiniment plus grand.


End file.
